The present invention relates generally to a method of making a test and posting the test on-line for potential test-takers.
Tests play a key role in everyday life around the world. In international business and education, a test is a standard vehicle for assessing proficiency, measuring aptitude or determining skill and knowledge. Virtually every profession requires proof of mastery through a licensing and certification test.
The present invention provides a method of making a test with images and sound files and posting the test on-line for potential test-takers. (In the context of the present application, xe2x80x9ctestxe2x80x9d refers to any exam, assessment, survey, lesson plan, etc. comprising questions to be answered.) A host system and a plurality of remote terminals operatively coupled to the Internet are provided. Questions are input at one of the remote terminals by a test-maker. The questions are compiled into a test by the host system and then posted on-line for potential test-takers.
The step of posting the test on-line preferably includes placing the compiled test in a directory for access by potential test-takers. The directory preferably has a plurality of categories corresponding to different types of tests and the compiled test is placed in the appropriate category. For ease in administration, a just-made test is placed into a temporary category so that it may be later reviewed (by the proprietor of the host system) and placed in the most appropriate category. A test-maker is encouraged to provide input (e.g., via e-mail) as to the most appropriate category.
The test-taker may be charged for the taking of the test and, if so, it is desirable that the test-taker be able to preview the test that he/she selects from the directory. The test-maker and the proprietor of the host system preferably share the revenues generated by the test-taker taking the test. For example, the revenues could be split (i.e., 50/50).
The present invention additionally or alternatively provides a method of posting a test on-line for potential test-takers wherein the test is placed in a restricted directory. In this case, the test-taker is required to input a password to access the compiled test. The restricted directory may include tests made on-line and/or standardized tests directly input into the system. For example, the restricted directory could include academic practice tests and a school could enroll students at a set cost per school year. Alternatively, an institution could be charged based on each time a test is taken or each time the web site is visited.